Gift of the Demon
by TheSilverboar
Summary: The Uchiha clan. Kurama hated no group more than them. Again and again, Sasuke Uchiha beat his host, humiliated him, made him look weak. Kurama refused to be made a mockery of, even by Proxy. A little gift given to his host should be enough to turn the tables and provide him with ample entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everybody! I wanted to apologize for being silent for so long, things have been crazy. A few weeks ago my (then) Fiance got a job offer in the Virgin Islands so since then the two of us have gotten married, I quit my job, we packed up what we could, flew down here, are going through a honeymoon period, and I'm looking for work here on St. Thomas Island. I hope to update more regularly now that the hassle of the move is over but we'll see. Also, if anyone reading is a business owner/manager here on St. Thomas and are hiring or know someone who is, I'd appreciate a PM.**

Gift of the Demon

Chapter 1

-Kurama-

Scowling, Kurama watched through the eyes of his host as that blasted Uchiha brat continued to strut and swagger around. This infuriating little shit held all the arrogance his clan held in the past, but the academy student hadn't even managed to unlock his Sharingan yet! Outside he saw the 'fight' going on as his host fought the Uchiha. Their silly little academy was about to end before the holiday break and the teachers had let their 'top student' in the Uchiha pick anyone to spar in for the final fight of the semester and, as always, the arrogant little shit had chosen his host.

"And the winner is Sasuke!" the teacher, Mizuki, announced with a pleased smirk as most of the students cheered happily. "Better luck next time Naruto, perhaps you should actually put in effort for your training."

"Or maybe you could try actually teaching." Kurama snorted in disgust at the annoying human. He held no love for his host but by being weak he made _Kurama_ look weak.

"Of course he lost." Sasuke snorted, sneering arrogantly at Naruto as the blond Uzumaki worked to push himself to his feet, "He was fighting an Uchiha. We're the most powerful clan in the world with an unstoppable bloodline."

"Bloody Uchihas." Kurama scoffed before stilling, a dangerous smirk appearing on his face as he got an idea.

-Naruto-

Wincing, Naruto shuffled down the street to look for a place to sleep the night, the Orphanage having refused to let him in for 'being dirty' which wasn't even his fault! After fighting Sasuke, Mizuki-Sensei had refused to let Naruto use the school showers and since the Orphanage hadn't let him inside he couldn't' use their showers either. Stumbling into an alley, Naruto slumped against a wall. Hidden and tucked against a wall behind a dumpster, Naruto felt himself drifting off, tired and hungry.

Then his eyes immediately snapped open as he found himself in what looked like a dark sewer. "What the hell?!"

"Finally, my jailer has arrived." A dark voice carried out from the shadows as Naruto looked to the source, seeing two bright gleaming eyes staring out from the dark.

"Jailer? The hell are you talking about?!" Naruto demanded, pointing at the weird eyes.

"Oh, how little you know." The voice chuckled, "How willingly you've accepted the lies of those around you. Tell me, what do you know of the death of your beloved Fourth Hokage?"

"He died killing the Nine Tailed Fox Datteboyo!" Naruto had been told that story time and time again by the Hokage and his teachers.

"No." flames appeared by the eyes, "He didn't." the flames grew brighter and larger to reveal the demon in question, the fox chuckling low and slow.

"T-that's impossible!" Naruto pointed a shaking finger at the fox.

"No, you cannot kill a Biju." the Kyuubi chuckled "Even if we are destroyed, we will simply reform."

"So…they locked you away." Naruto realized, "They…they locked you in me?"

"Yes." The Kyuubi seemed extremely pleased that Naruto had managed to figure that out. "But that's not why you're here. You are here because there is one clan I hate above all others. The Uchihas are the reason I'm locked away to begin with!"

"Then…what do you expect me to do?" Naruto blinked confused, not sure what all to say with the situation. He was positive the Kyuubi couldn't kill him or it would have done so already, and if it was sealed then there had to be protections in place.

"That Uchiha brat you fought earlier made a comment, how his bloodline was the best. How his bloodline was 'unstoppable'. It will amuse me to show otherwise. I intend to give you a kekai-Genkai just to spite them."

"You…you can do that?" Naruto blinked, stunned by the idea of someone giving him a power that would be passed down through his family in the future.

"I'm the strongest of the Biju," the Kyuubi scoffed, "of course I can. My deal is this. I will grant you this bloodline and help you figure out at least how to turn it on, I shall even help you acquire a weapon. In return you shall not only put that damned Uchiha in his place but shall show the world the power you can possess. You are my host so you reflect on me and I will not have you make me look weak!"

"I…deal." Naruto's eyes hardened. He was tired of being weak. He wanted to be the strongest, he wanted to be a Kage, to have respect! But the teachers at the Academy refused to ever really teach him. They kept throwing him out of the classes and hew as positive he was given fixed texts and faulty equipment.

"Tear off a portion of the seal," the Kyuubi ordered him, "Just a bit from the bottom should work. I need to be able to have enough of my power unleashed to affect you." Nodding, Naruto stepped up and found the seal on the Kyuubi's bars, tearing off a small portion. The effect was immediate as the Biju flared with an aura of violent crimson chakra. "Remember our deal brat." Kurama ordered before the chakra flared out through the bars, flooding the sewer like place as Naruto choked back a scream.

As the crimson light faded, Naruto found himself back in the alleyway he had blacked out in. "Was…was that a dream?"

"No Naruto," the dark voice of the Kyuubi spoke within his head, "it was not. You now have a bloodline of my own creation. I call it Dark Chakra, this power will let you not only be immune to any genjutsu, but it will make you resistant to Ninjutsu." The Kyuubi seemed very smug about that fact. "Now come, we need to collect materials to make you a weapon. I will guide your hands in its creation and help you learn to activate your bloodline properly, then you will be on your own from there."

"O…okay Kyuubi-San." It felt odd talking like this to someone the entire village said was evil, but didn't they say the exact same thing about him? And this Biju treated him better than most everyone else in the village did.

"Good. Now go to the Forest of Death. There we shall acquire what we need. Your academy will resume in two weeks and I expect you to beat that Uchiha brat this time!"

-Iruka-

"Alright everyone," the Chuunin instructor clapped his hands as morning lessons came to an end "lets head outside for the first spar of the new semester! Sasuke, you are still the top ranked student for the class, so you get to fight and choose your opponent. Who do you want to fight?"

"Uzumaki." Sasuke scoffed with a confident smirk. It wasn't much of a surprise as Sasuke always chose to fight Naruto. Iruka wasn't sure if it was just because the two were always arguing or if Sasuke just wanted a guaranteed win. Looking over to Naruto, Iruka was surprised to see the Jinchuriki didn't look like he normally did. Typically the Uzumaki child looked brash and arrogant, proclaiming that he'd 'crush' Sasuke. Now though, the kid looked still confident, but it felt different, like there was a knowledge to back up that confidence.

Leading everyone outside, Iruka and Mizuki took their places outside the ring while the rest of the class watched. The two looked exactly like they had before the break, apart from Naruto now wearing gloves for some reason. "Are the fighters ready!"

"Hn."

"Yes sensei."

"As the top student, Sasuke gets to choose the type of spar. Sasuke, limit to Taijutsu, limit to weapons, or no holds barred?" Mizuki spoke as Iruka held back a wince for Naruto. Those were the parameters always used but Sasuke was beyond unusual in that he already knew an elemental Jutsu thanks to his clan library.

"No holds barred." Sasuke gave a cold smirk.

"Then begin!" the instant Mizuki spoke, Sasuke shot forward, showing impressive speed for an academy student as he held a Kunai in hand. Naruto ducked the slash and retaliated with his own Kunai, something Sasuke deflected lazily.

"Is this the best you can do Dobe?" Sasuke scoffed as the two separated, the student clearly enjoying the feeling of dominating the fight, "I suppose I had best end this." Sasuke flew through hand seals, "Great fireball Jutsu!" the ball of fire, which would have been impressive even if Sasuke as a Genin already, hurtled towards Naruto as Iruka prepared to call the fight the moment it cleared and rush Naruto to the Hokage for treatment.

He was stunned then, when Naruto leapt forward into the fire, letting loose a battle cry as he entered the ball of flames bigger than he was. When Naruto emerged from the other side, the blond Biju container was wielding a massive sword, the blade covered in a malevolent purple chakra aura. That same purple chakra poured from Naruto's eyes and mouth as the student showed no signs of being hurt by the fire. Before Naruto could even try to strike at Sasuke, Mizuki shot forward and did a palm strike to Naruto's ribs, sending the student flying hard into a tree.

"This fight is over!" Mizuki was glaring at Naruto, "Sasuke, you win. Naruto, get out of here! I'll be speaking with the Hokage about what you did. If I were you, I wouldn't bother coming back to the academy tomorrow." Iruka saw Naruto push himself to his feet, looking hurt and betrayed as he gave Iruka and Mizuki a cold look, as if waiting for them to take back those words. When this didn't happen, Naruto gripped his sword as it disappeared into what Iruka assumed was a seal on the glove and slunk away.

-Sarutobi-

"So you're saying he draw on a malevolent power in the academy?" the Third Hokage frowned as the two Chuunin instructors gave their report to him.

"Yes Hokage-Sama." Mizuki reported seriously, "I could sense the evil of the Kyuubi in that power. I recommend he be removed from the Shinobi program immediately."

"Your words will be taken under advisement." Sarutobi spoke firmly, his tone making it clear the matter was to be dropped and would not be done, "Either way, I'll have Jiraya return to tighten the seal. We don't need the Kyuubi trying to communicate with Naruto. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk with the Ambassador from cloud, they've been waiting on me." Standing up, he nodded to the two academy instructors as they depart, none of them noticing the blond child in the rafters who had been listening in. Tears falling down as the child looked at the third Hokage with betrayal.

**AN: For a bit more information, I got the idea for this Bloodline from the 'Satsui no Hado' from Street Fighter. It's not the exact same but just inspired from it. Naruto's chakra is 'corrosive' in a sense that it eats other chakra. This makes him immune to Genjutsu and ninjutsu aren't nearly as effective on him as his chakra eat away the chakra from the techniques as they hit him. There are weaknesses for it and side effects so don't worry, it does have drawbacks. The sword is the design of 'Chaoseater' from the Darksiders franchise because I can honestly see Kurama having a sense of style in line with making a weapon like that. **


	2. Chapter 2

Gift of the Demon

Chapter 2

-A-

Frowning, A looked down at Go Kojiro who sat tied to a chair. "Talk." He ordered his the 'Ambassador' had sent down to Konoha. While the man, his father's Head Ninja, had been away A had taken advantage of the opportunity and thrown a coup d'état, removing the third Raikage from power as he took the seat. His father's methods were going to lead to the other four nations uniting for the sole purpose of wiping out Cloud if the man had continued his plots to kidnap bloodline users. He had hoped that the man would fail in his plot to kidnap a Hyuuga or that the man would return and that a kidnapping was supposed to happen at a later date. Instead? The man returned with not one, but _two_ children, one of whom wasn't even a Hyuuga. At his sides, A had the two Jinchuriki's of Cloud, Yugito and B, staring down at the man. They, like most of the Jonins, had been loyal to A over his father.

"Your father sent me to Konoha under the guise of being an Ambassador." Go answered, the man tied to the interrogation chair of Cloud. The chair was a war prize that A's father had taken from Uzu during the attack on the village hidden in the whirlpools, anyone strapped to it could not lie. They could answer as they would but lying was impossible. "I fleshed out the beginnings of a treaty with Hiruzen Sarutobi as I was instructed and that night I broke into the Hyuuga compound. I found a young girl who was abused by her family and the elders. I offered to take her with me, and she accepted if I brought her friend Naruto with her. I found him sleeping in an alleyway."

"You're rather forthcoming with answers." Yugito frowned, clicking her nails on a table in the interrogation room.

"A is the new Raikage." Go answered, "My loyalty has always been to the village itself, not to the induvial who currently sits in a chair or wears a hat. If the village and the shinobi council has selected Lord A as the new Raikage then I see no reason to protest." With at least the headache of Go's loyalty out of the way, now A had a new issue being the two kids that the man had brought back. Initially, A had planned to return the two kidnapped children to Konoha with apologies as a way to solidify any treaty, explaining the regime change. But if one was abused by their clan and the other was homeless?

"What do you mean the girl was abused?" A demanded, needing more information to make his decision.

"Emotional and verbal." Go answered, the man's words professional as if giving a report but A could see the tautness around the skin of his eyes, showing that the man actually was angry about it "Her father was the clan head and didn't like that the girl didn't like actively hurting her clan members whether it be training or use of their torture seal they use on the majority of the clan which are used as slaves. Her training is forcing her to fight adult shinobi of the clan who don't hold back. I watched her fight her father when he beat her brutally in the ring and then told her that the next day he planned to make her fight her younger sister and if she lost she would be disowned." A grit his teeth but does his best to look stone faced while his Jinchuriki both snarl angrily, their Biju cloaks flickering slightly at the knowledge of what was being done to a child, and in the 'peaceful' village no less.

"And her friend? The blond kid?" B spoke up.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." Go didn't even seem phased by the literal bombshell he just dropped, "Along with rescuing the two children, I was able to sneak into the Hokage Office for a brief period and open their scroll of seals. I was able to copy the instruction for the Shadow Clone Jutsu and swiped two smaller scrolls which had the Namikaze and Uzumaki seals on them. I opened them during the journey and found that information, sharing it with the child."

"He didn't know?" Yugito demanded, "And was living on the streets?"

"He was in the orphanage previously, but they threw him out after he beat one 'Sasuke Uchiha' in a spar at the academy apparently." A realized that part of Go's calmness was the man's belief that the information he was providing was enough to keep him from any punishment, "And no, the Third Hokage told him repeatedly that he had no idea who Naruto's parents were."

Several pieces clicked into place, "He's the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, isn't he?" A demanded while Yugito and B let out surprised noises at the proclamation.

"Yes. In fact it seems that the Kyuubi gave him a new Kekai Genkai." Go smirked, "The young boy was very happy to tell me all about it once I shared the secret of his parentage. They were quite happy to leave Konoha behind, especially young Naruto when he found out just how much the Sandaime was lying to him. He was apparently already considering this when I found him in that Alley."

"Bro…we can't send them back to that." B muttered softly once they stepped across a seal barrier so Go couldn't hear them.

"I don't wish to send two children to that but what do you suggest? Konoha will be looking for them." A shot back, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"We keep them here and keep it secret till they've graduated the academy." Yugito approached, "They're too young to have graduated and don't have headbands so Konoha can't declare them missing nin. If they're with the right team they'll be safe and can grow up strong enough to stay that way. I say that we tell Konoha that we have no knowledge of their missing children and suggest they look for any other clues on who could have done it."

"Deny, deny, and deny some more?" A asked her dryly as she nodded, "Very well then, but you're taking in one of the kids."

"…I walked into that, didn't I?" Yugito frowned but relented with a sigh.

"I'll take in the other." B offered quickly and eagerly, perhaps too eagerly.

"No teaching them to rap." A ordered, amused as B instantly deflated sadly. Once he was sure his orders weren't going to be ignored, A began to plan how to best handle the situation "We'll need allies." A mused "Perhaps a treaty with Wind. We could also look into the Mist Rebels or offer those fleeing the bloodline purges a place here. B, I'm sending you to go meet with the Kazekage to see if the man would consider the possibility of a treaty. Yugito, you'll stay here to begin training our newest Jinchuriki in how to properly use his Biju's chakra."

"Yes sir." The two saluted, the Jinchuriki duo close enough to him that they would often tease him and felt brave enough to call him out if they disagreed, but they also knew when to take things seriously.

"B, I want you to depart immediately. Yugito and I will go check on the two children. I'll decide what to do with Go later." A ordered as his brother nodded and leapt out a window, screaming 'wheeeee!' as he flew down. "Kami-Sama give me strength." A muttered as he felt a vein pulsing irritably at his brother's behavior.

Walking out, leaving Go Kojiro tied to a chair, A and Yugito walked a few rooms down to where he had some medical shinobi looking over the children. Entering, he saw all the doctors around Naruto, muttering in fascination to themselves. "What's going on here?" Yugito demanded, stepping forward as all the doctors shot to their feet.

"We've come across a surprising discovery Raikage-Sama, Yugito-San." One of the doctors stepped forward, "This young man has an interesting Kekai-Genkai. His chakra has several unique properties, but it seems to come with side effects. He has told us that he cannot be affected by genjutsu and that his chakra 'eats' the chakra from an elemental jutsu attack. When we tried using Iryojutsu on him the same thing happened though. We tried placing a basic seal on him as a test, one of those ones that just alerts a doctor if a patient gets out of bed, and his chakra ate that as well. From what we can tell those same jutsu he is protected form he can't do, and it extends even further as a drawback."

The small blond child tilted his head before looking over at Yugito, "Kyuubi-San says that he didn't mean for that to happen. He also wishes to know if a 'Gyuuki' is nearby as well as you."

"You're in contact with your Biju?" Yugito asked surprised, A hoped that it was a good thing.

The boy tilted his head again as if listening, "Kyuubi-San says that he is not my Biju, I am just unfortunately his human." The young Hyuuga girl giggled amused at this.

"So what does this mean?" A decided to bring the conversation back to the matter at hand, "If he gets injured on a mission he would be unable to recover due medical jutsu having no effect on him?"

"He possesses the natural regeneration that most Uzumaki possess." The doctor shook his head, "But apart from that only time will tell."

"At least he's on good terms with the Kyuubi." Yugito sighed, "That will help things later."

"Kyuubi-San's my friend." Naruto smiled happily before taking that listening expression again, "Kyuubi-San says he's not my friend, he's just stuck with me. But that's not true. Apart from Hinata-Chan, the Ichirakus, and Go-San he's the nicest person I've ever met!"

Yugito's lips quirked as A recognized the signs that his old friend was struggling not to laugh, "Just so you know Naruto, his sister Matabi is currently laughing and tells you to keep at it with 'the grumpy old fuzzball'". Judging by Naruto's wince, the Kyuubi did not appreciate that description.

"When did my life get this complicated." A muttered to himself as he slapped a palm to his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone, bit of a time skip since last chapter, but I wanted to let everyone know that relevant information will be shown in flashbacks or mentioned as needed. Also, for those worried about Naruto becoming some revenge obsessed edge lord wanting to burn Konoha to the ground, he isn't. He won't feel any guilt kicking their asses if they try anything, but this Naruto honestly just doesn't feel they're worth plotting some big revenge scheme against which would result in a war which would guarantee to hurt those in his new home.**

**AN2: You'll notice I deleted several of my older stories along with posting a new one. I posted that new one because I wanted to have a story for each of the current Dragon Age games. I deleted the old ones because I was looking back over them and I realized I really doubt I'll ever come back to them. Most of those were my first flailing attempts at stories which didn't have any real inspiration beyond those first few chapters, were adopted first chapters from other writers who have left the site, or similar situations. I don't plan to post any more new stories (apart from any that win in the Percy Jackson Poll currently up) until I complete more of the ones I already have started. **

Gift of the Demon

Chapter 3

-Kakashi-

Frowning, Kakashi looked about at his students. Team Seven, consisting of the Rookie of the year Sasuke Uchiha, the pink haired fan girl queen Sakura Haruno, and the Root spy Sai all sat around the table of their client Tazuna. Sakura and Sasuke were both exhausted from their work doing the tree climbing exercise while Sai just calmly sat drinking tea, having apparently known the exercise long before now. Thus the issue was Sasuke was Jealous, Sakura was angry for her obsession's behalf, and Sai either lacked any sense of tact or just didn't give enough of a damn to show any.

That said, hearing a knock at the door was both a relief at the edgy teenagers being distracted and new worries at a potential threat on the other side. "Who is it?" Tazuna called out, this being his house and it also letting the shinobi hide to strike from the shadows as needed.

"I am looking for the Bridge Builder Tazuna, I have a gift for him." A confident woman's voice called back from the other side. Kakashi gave Tazuna a silent nod, Kunai at the ready should this person prove to be an assassin. Gulping nervously, Tazuna opened the door to reveal a tall blonde woman with a Kumo headband on her forehead. With her were three people that could only be a genin team given their ages. There was a robed young redhead with a gourd on his back, a girl who looked just as confident as the group's leader with violet hair and sunglasses, and a muscled blond boy who looked familiar.

"I'm Tazuna, what did you need?" the old drunkard asks, shaking like a leaf in a storm despite Kakashi's reassurances.

"We came to present a gift of good faith in the hopes that you will be willing to form a trade contract with our village soon." The blonde women, who must have been a Jonin, explained as she pulled out a pair of scrolls. She unrolled the first which showed it was a sealing scroll. Not wanting to risk it having explosives or some other manner of attack, Kakashi threw his kunai only for it to hit a wall of sand coming from the gourd of the robed redhead. The girl with shades had unsealed a bow and was aiming it right at Kakashi, team seven already out of the shadows and ready to fight.

"Given that we have a non-aggression treaty that could easily be seen as a declaration of war Sharingan Kakashi." The Kumo kunoichi looks him dead in the eye as she finishes unsealing the contents of the scroll to reveal a severed head.

"That's Gato!" Tazuna gapes slack jawed at the sight of the terrified expression on the severed head.

"Indeed." The Kumo kunoichi nods with an amused smirk, "This second scroll is full of Ryo that his records show he stole from the village of Wave. I hope this is a suitable sign of good faith."

"O-of course!" Tazuna's shock was wearing off and being replaced by euphoric glee, "If Kumo was able to do this for Wave then I'll be more than happy to discuss a trade agreement miss-?"

"Yugito Nii." The woman nodded as she unsealed the second scroll for Tazuna, revealing a few chests of Ryo. A crowd already forming, likely drawn by Tazuna's earlier shout, "This is my team. My daughter, Hinata Nii, and the brothers Gaara and Naruto Kikanbo." Kakashi's eyes widen at the names he hadn't heard in years, trying to determine if they were the same people that went missing so many years ago or if it was just a coincidence. Sadly, this meant he wasn't paying as much attention to the idiots he was stuck calling his students as he should have been.

"What about Konoha?!" Sakura screeched, glaring indignantly at the old bridge builder "We're the ones who've been working our asses off trying to protect you and you'll just go and trade with another village?!"

"I hired you to escort me home and you all barely wanted to do that." Tazuna scowls at her, "Hell, your sensei ordered you to continue on and get me here safely but you three chose to ignore that and fight that shinobi we came across. Why would I value that over these people who killed the monster that has been oppressing and murdering our people? Especially with that done _before_ they even ask for a trade agreement."

"How?" Sasuke demands angrily, "How did weaklings like you get past Zabuza and his accomplice?" Kami damnit all, he had to beat the arrogance out of that brat at some point.

"They worked for Gato because they needed money. We simply provided them proof that Gato planned to betray them and offered them new work to get by." Yugito smirked condescendingly at Sasuke, the Uchiha heir's blood clearly boiling at being talked down to.

"And I would watch the insults runt." The musclebound blond glared at Sasuke, "Especially from someone who's clan got killed in a single night. Those in glass houses shouldn't throw stones after all."

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Sasuke's hands flew through hand seals before spitting out a great fireball jutsu, Kakashi unable to move fast enough to stop him as he was still stuck using crutches and in pain from the exertion of his kunai throw. He needn't have worried though, as the blond unsealed a massive greatsword and slammed it into the ground, stopping the fireball. Purple chakra seeped from the genin's flesh as Naruto snarled, wrenching his weapon from the dirt.

"Your Sensei has an excuse in that he was being cautious and wasn't sure if we were pretending or not." Naruto snarled at Sasuke while leaking killing intend which wasn't near enough to affect Kakashi himself, but it dropped Sakura and Sasuke to their knees while Sai looked wary. "You have no excuse. I will be bringing this to my Kage. I hope you're satisfied with what you've done here, we will be expecting reparations."

"And I want you gone." Tazuna was glaring angrily, the villagers outside looking ready to become a mob "You just attacked the people who rid us of Gato!"

"But what about our pay?" Sakura whines.

"Sakura, we should leave." Kakashi was smart, and experienced, enough to recognize that staying and arguing the point would not end well and might even cost Konoha more contracts in the future. Tazuna throwing their packs out of his house only emphasized this. "Sai, grab them." He ordered the far more experienced of his 'genin' who nodded calmly and knocked out both of the irrational members of the team. "We'll be going now." He nodded as best he could to the civilian bridge builder before limping away, Sai carrying their packs while his ink beasts carried Sakura and Sasuke. He had to get back to Konoha as soon as he could, the Hokage needed to know about this!"

-Naruto-

Seeing the Konoha shinobi disappear from sight, Naruto scoffed and resealed his sword. He hadn't thought about Sasuke Uchiha in years, having put his childhood bully out of his thoughts. It was rather sad that the little bastard hadn't grown up at all in the years since they last fought. Turning to the civilians he smiled, shaking the hands of everyone who wanted to meet and thank him and his team for saving them from Gato.

"So what happened to that guy with the big sword? Zabuza?" the bridge builder Tazuna asked.

"We let him join our village." Yugito-Sensei answered, "He was a missing nin because he refused to go on a genocidal purge on his Kage's orders and tried a coup. It failed and he's been taking what jobs he could to stay alive ever since. He's camped with his apprentice to finish recovering and will return to cloud with us. We are more than willing to remain to guard your bridge until its finished while he does so."

The civilians all cheer at that, the workers rushing to the bridge while everyone else starts gathering what they can to throw a party. "You alright Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked as she approaches, her shades gone now that the Konoha group weren't there to recognize her eyes, "At seeing…_them_ again?"

"I'm fine Hinata-Chan." He smiled at her happily "Honestly, I don't really care much about the shit they did in the academy, we were all kids back then anyway. No, it's the stunt they pulled here that pissed me off. It doesn't matter now though, we have a job and partying to do!" as he spoke, Naruto laughed and slung his arms around the shoulders of his teammates who returned the wide grin eagerly.

"I'll take first watch at the bridge." Yugito-Sensei told them with a fond smile "You three enjoy the festival and help out around town."

"Yes Sensei!" they saluted before running off, eager to join the festivities.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm planning to do a series of Naruto one-shots, each one where he has a different specialization as a shinobi. There's a poll up now that I'll have up for maybe 3 or 4 days before I take it down to let everyone get the chance to vote on it. **

**AN2: Since a lot of people seem to still be confused about Naruto's bloodline limit, what it can do, what it can't, and the side effects. **

**It makes him fully immune to genjutsu while he has a high resistance to ninjutsu and medical jutsu. Seals placed on him or that he tries using get 'eaten' but that's based on use. A constantly active seal will be eaten quickly while one that has to be triggered gets worn down bit by bit so he can get a couple uses out of it. The Reaper Death Seal is an exception as it's the power of the Shinigami itself. Any seals that last would need to be specifically designed and tailored to Naruto just to filter out the corrosive nature of his chakra.**

**He cannot use elemental ninjutsu, medical jutsu, or genjutsu (which includes the Henge). **

**What Naruto CAN still do are jutsu that don't require elemental natures (he can do shunshin, kawirami, rasengan, Uzumaki Chakra chains, etc.), killing intent, and he can do Chakra enhancement to his strength and speed as well as wall walking and water walking. **

**Naruto doesn't destroy everything he touches as he has to CHANNEL the dark chakra into something to degrade its own chakra, nor are his bodily fluids toxic. I'm undecided on how this would affect summoning. And his sword is fine as it's just Chakra conductive metal, so he channels his dark chakra into it like someone channeling an elemental chakra release into a weapon.**

**Yes, there will be unique shit he can do with his Dark Chakra. He has a limited number of things he can do that already exist meaning he gets to experiment. **

**AN3: Still undecided on Gaara's pairing so all suggestions besides slash or harem will be listened to and considered. **

Gift of the Demon

-Kakashi-

"Kakashi, you're back early." The Hokage noted with a frown as Kakashi entered the man's office.

"Yes, there was a development on my mission…and one of my genin might have ruined any chance we have at good trade relations with Wave." Kakashi scowled, still hating the trio of idiots and assholes he was forced to train.

"What sort of development?" Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a stiff breath as the aging Hokage worked to control his temper, "I hope it's good news?"

"Well…it's news." Kakashi shook his head, "I believe I've found Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga."

"What?!" the old man up shot up so fast his chair went flying into the wall, "Where are they?" at Kakashi's wince, Sarutobi narrowed his eyes "You _did_ bring them back to the village of course Kakashi?"

"They don't use their old last names anymore." Kakashi gulped at the hints of angry Killing Intent coming from the Hokage, the energy making his still healing injuries ache "They're part of a Kumo genin team along with a boy named Gaara, taught by Yugito Nii who also adopted Hinata. Naruto and the Gaara kid have the last name of the Raikage's adopted brother Killer B."

"They told me they didn't know anything about the two when they went missing." Sarutobi sat back down, steepling his finger with an iron gaze.

"Then they either lied or found them afterwards." Kakashi shook his head, not pointing out to the currently very upset Hokage that telling Kumo about it might have tipped them off into looking for, and _keeping_, the two "I'm not sure about the Gaara kid though as he looks nothing like Killer B."

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara." Sarutobi frowned, seemingly trying to place the name before his eyes widened "Raza's youngest son was named Gaara. The kid apparently died a few weeks after Naruto went missing…around the same time Kumo apparently went to Suna to seek a non-aggression treaty."

"They've also hired Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi figured best to unload all the bad news now, "The Kumo group came to wave wanting to hire him for something apparently. They also took out the Corporate Tycoon Gato while there since he was oppressing Wave Country and killing its civilians on random whims. Kumo used that as an opening to begin negotiating a trade deal with Wave when Sasuke tried attacking them, _after_ they were confirmed to be real Kumo shinobi, while Sakura screamed at the client about how he shouldn't trade with another village besides Konoha. We got run out of town without the pay." He set a scroll on the desk containing the full accounting of what happened, having had Sai transcribe it for him on the way back, minus the parts about Naruto and Hinata he didn't want the kid being aware of.

"This needs to be discussed with the top Jonin and Shinobi council." Sarutobi went to a perch in the office, sending out a messenger Hawk to fly around the village, "You were the only Jonin Sensei to be out of the village as of today so I'm calling them in now to discuss the upcoming Chuunin exams, those I need to talk to can stay afterwards without too much suspicion in the village."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." Kakashi nodded, using his crutches as he moved to the back of the room, part of him wondering if the Hokage actually called the Chuunin exam meeting now to prevent him from being late to the damn thing. The other village Jonin soon began pouring into the room, each of them having open reactions of shock to see Kakashi already there, much to his annoyance. It was made worse when he saw money start to change hands as bets were apparently being won over this. The meeting began once Iruka arrived, being the head instructor for the academy as well as acting as the Hokage's assistant when it came to handing out missions.

"Alright everyone, the time has come for the Chuunin exams to occur in Konoha once again and I need to know which teams are going to be entered." Sarutobi looked about the various Jonin senseis as he called them forward one by one to say whether or not their students would be nominated. Nearly every team in Konoha was actually being put forward, even the other rooky Genin, before Kakashi was called forward.

"Team seven…are not recommended." Kakashi spoke seriously, his ever present Icha Icha book even kept tucked away as he spoke "They aren't ready, none of them are."

"But Kakashi, you have the last Uchiha!" one of the newer Jonin protested slack jawed, some of the Jonin and Chuunin without teams having come to the meeting to watch.

"I'm well aware of what Genin were placed on my team." Kakashi turned to the man coolly "But the fact remains that they aren't ready."

"The council will not stand for this." That same mouthy Jonin glared, the imbecile apparently being one of the ones that's obsessed with the villages great 'Last Uchiha'.

"Then they can sit for all I care." Kakashi was so not in the mood for this "But I stand by my decision and if they want, I'll happily explain it to them. As it is though, as their sensei I can in no way give my approval for them being entered into the Chuunin exams at this point in time."

-Naruto-

"Well done team Nii." A nodded to them pleased as Zabuza and Haku walked off to go do the standard questioning process done for foreign shinobi being admitted to the Kumo forces, "Well done indeed. Now, I've spoken to all the other Jonin senseis and their teams about the upcoming Chuunin exams in Konoha but yours." A gave them a very serious expression, "I know for a fact that Suna will be sending a few teams to this one so the choice belongs to all of you if your teams wants to enter with those two villages having an obvious presence."

"They're likely to figure it out anyway." Yugito-Sensei shook her head, "We ran into Sharingan Kakashi and his own team on the mission and I can tell he recognized the kids, or their names at least. It won't take long for them to figure out the truth. I feel it best that my team enter, getting notoriety in the Shinobi world and amongst the clients that would be at the exams would only be further protection for them. But more than that, my students are ready sir. I'd happily have any one of them watch my back any day." Naruto beamed at the woman's words, Hinata squeezing his hand gleefully as they waited for their Kage's response.

"…Very well." A nodded, "Team Nii. You and team B will be going to Konahagakure to represent our village in the Chuunin exams. I expect all of you to make it back alive and as Chuunin, are we clear?"

"Yes sir!" Naruto and his teammates saluted as one, eager and willing to prove their home's strength.

"Very good. You all leave three days from now so gather what you need first." A told them seriously before smiling good naturedly "And don't forget to check in with your friends around the village before you go. The Gold and Silver Brothers will throw a hissy fit if they don't get one last spar in before you're off and I'm positive those Ramen Chef's Kojiro san brought back from Konoha would stage a coup if they didn't get to see you brats. You all are dismissed."

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto crowed the moment they exited the Kage tower, throwing his head back laughing while pointedly ignoring the irritated voice of Kurama telling him to turn down the volume.

"This is going to be amazing Naruto-Kun!" Hinata laughed as she hugged him, her pearlescent eyes sparkling eagerly.

"I agree." Gaara smiled as he lay lazily on a bed of sand, letting his jutsu carry him around.

"We already ran into our past but…are you ready to see yours again?" Naruto asked his brother concerned.

"Nobody back in Suna cared about me Naruto." Gaara's eyes hardened, showing a shadow of the distrustful and angry child he'd been when they'd first met all those years ago "Not my 'father' who sent those assassins after me day after day. Not my 'siblings' who only saw me as a monster. No, nobody cared until our dad came and took me away from there. The day he faked my death was the first time I got to _live_."

"Having a better seal and getting Shukaku some therapy probably helped too." Hinata quipped, trying, and succeeding, in lightening the tense mood.

"Anyway, let's hit the town guys." Naruto grinned, pulling his girlfriend and his brother close, "We've got to enjoy Kumo while we can before we have to go slum it in the Leaf.

**AN: Some of you might be confused at mentioning the Gold and Silver brothers here so let me explain. I first found them mentioned in a fanfiction here on the site and looked them up on the wiki since I didn't get to that part of the show. I found their story awesome and believed they were just non-aging much like Kakazu, not realizing they'd died during one of the earlier wars and were only in that climax war due to being revived (I literally only found out the day I was writing this). But, I feel surviving for two weeks in Kurama's stomach, gaining bijuu/Jinchuriki level reserves and Jinchuriki powers is a reasonable basis for them having stopped aging. They can still be killed they just won't die from old age. Plus, I doubt it would change the third war situation as Konoha won that with pretty much Minato and they still had plenty of other S and A ranked shinobi at the time. **


End file.
